


Early Life: The Story of Sherlock

by timeywimeyshenanigans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, early life, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeywimeyshenanigans/pseuds/timeywimeyshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had a...troubled past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Life: The Story of Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ficlet of headcanons for BBC Sherlock's childhood/adolesence  
> Basically just silliness

Sherlock was born into a strange, but brilliant family. His parents were both geniuses in their fields, his dad a general practitioner and medicinal chemist, his mother an experimental sociologist. While they loved and cared deeply for both of their sons, their careers took off a few years after Sherlock was born, and they had little time for the Holmes boys. Since Sherlock, at the time, was too young to go to primary school, this resulted in him being taken to work with his dad in the hospital. Subsequently, Sherlock was then dropped off with an old friend of his father's, the local mortician. The old man was kind, and was the one who initially inspired Sherlock's fascination with death. The man showed him different cases, asking him on his opinions and what he thought of each case, allowing him to poke and prod all he wanted. The ones that particularly interested Sherlock weren't natural causes or common place things like car accidents, but malpractice and criminal causes. Even the young student assistant, a Mr. Lestrade, admitted to enjoying Sherlock's company, even when he caused trouble (which was most of the time). For all the years that would come, Sherlock's fondest childhood memories were at that morgue. He never felt quite as much at home anywhere else, except for maybe 221B.

For a few years, his mother saw that Sherlock was an, err, _unique _child, and decided it would probably be better if he were home schooled. (Read: Self-Taught) This lasted until he was about seven years old, but since he tended to focus on the darker side of human nature and not things like 'arithmetic', his father concluded that he wasn't becoming a 'well-rounded individual'. Thus, much to the dismay of his mother, he was shipped off to charter school with Mycroft. Sherlock, being Sherlock, got into trouble the first day, after telling a teacher that one of the lessons was “goddamn dull”. He was sent to the principals office, but his brother was adept at smoothing things over. Despite this, most schools had a limit on major infractions they could allow, and so they ended up moving schools quite often. As Sherlock was an awkward child, never really having the time or patience to make a close friend, he ended up clinging to his brother, who, at the time, slowly became his hero. This changed when Mycroft turned 18, leaving his 11 year old brother to fend for himself, and never visiting, even on holidays, ('I'm running away to Buckingham Palace and never coming back!'-Mycroft Holmes)__

__For 3 years, Sherlock had to fend for himself. Then, by a chance encounter at the clinic, he finally met someone reasonably interesting. The boy's name was Victor Trevor, and after the influence Sherlock had on solving his dad's murder, they became friends. This was generally regarded as a very bad decision on Sherlock's part. This boy, two years older than Sherlock, introduced the 14 year old to the wonderful world of hair metal (it was a phase!) and, more permanently, cocaine. Sherlock quickly became addicted, which, in turn, made his parents take him out of the will. Sherlock's drug problem gradually got better as he found other stimulation, and they probably would of let him back into the will, but unfortunately, a few days after his 16th birthday, Sherlock's parents were brutally murdered._ _

__Oh sure, the police _said _that it was a double suicide, but Sherlock and Mycroft both knew that was bollocks. In fact, that was the last thing the two brothers had ever truly agreed on. This event, of course, had grave consequences on young Sherlock's life. At that moment, no one would listen to Sherlock, despite that suicide wasn't a logical conclusion. It was easier, less work in the end, at that was all the police seemed to care about. No one would listen. No one would care. Just like they hadn't with Carl Powers. And it was at that moment, when he realized how unfair and stupid and ridiculous and maddening it all was, that something inside Sherlock just broke. They wouldn't let him see the bodies, wouldn't let him dig further, and worst of all, despite the information he had, he couldn't figure it out. He was helpless, and that was the final nail in the coffin. What few shattered remnants of his psyche remained finally fell away. He then started to view his parents death with the same amount of emotion and sentiment as the death of a strangers. All the anger, all the fear, all the grief that had built up, fell away, replace with one singular emotion: curiosity. An intense, obsessive, maddening curiosity. Gone was the old, childish, almost innocent Sherlock, replaced with a darker, older, and all together borderline sociopathic Sherlock.___ _

____This was the Sherlock that Mycroft now had in his custody( Lestrade, always being fond of Sherlock, and thirty without a child, had fought for his custody, but Mycroft inevitably won the case) and thus had to take to work. It was there that Sherlock had put up a front of being boringly _normal _, often giving people a reassuringly warm smile after acting cold and distant. Eventually, Sherlock had found private places to hide, where he didn't have to put on a facade, and ended up taking advantage of his brother's influence and resources. On the rare occasions that we was found, he was seen obsessively pouring over case files, soaking up all of the details he could. At first he was strictly focused on his parent's case, but eventually expanded to any unsolved (or solved horribly _wrong _) cases and trying to figure them out. This occupied him pretty well for the two years he was forced to stay, but the minute he turned 18, he escaped. He tried university, but quickly got bored within the first 3 days, and ended up quitting. Luckily for him, a nice puzzling murder had happened, and when Lestrade (now working for Scotland Yard) had conversed with him, Sherlock had given some ground-breaking insights that solved the case. After Lestrade's employers saw Sherlock's value, he began his long-lived career as a world's only consulting detective._____ _ _ _

 


End file.
